coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9810 (1st July 2019)
Plot Alya and Ryan theorise that Geoff staged the burglary in order to punish Yasmeen for letting the lads in the house. Yasmeen thinks the idea is absurd but doesn't intervene when Ryan searches Geoff's pockets. He finds the necklace and a receipt, showing it to be a replacement Geoff has purchased as a gift to Yasmeen. Geoff refuses to stay around people who don't trust him and walks out. Sarah announces to the factory staff that Carla is due back. They speculate as to what her plans might be. Nick takes Gail and Audrey's no-show as a personal attack against him and marches over to No.8 to tell them what he thinks of them and ends up quarrelling with David, accusing him of putting them off. Gail arrives in time to see Nick lose his cool and stops the fight, with Leanne's help. Nick is apologetic when he hears the real reason they didn't turn up. Audrey goes home after being given the all-clear. Emma encourages Maria to join a dating site. Guilty of the theft at No.6, Geoff sells Yasmeen's valuables to Little Baz for £450 and rips up the photo of Kal after removing it from the frame. Maria makes up a dating profile but refuses to lie on it as she wants a genuine relationship. Emma labels her interests in keep-fit and cookery old hat and tells her to sex it up. Maria writes that she's happy to "watch Netflix and chill". The factory staff don't want Carla back but Kate doesn't mind, feeling that she's suffered enough. Yasmeen begs Geoff for forgiveness and they are reconciled. Nick attributes his loss of control to his brain damage. Paul feels insecure about Billy's past history with Sean. Yasmeen orders Alya not to bring people into the house unless she knows them well in future. Alya decides it's time she moved out. Geoff encourages her while Yasmeen is upset. Leanne suggests to Nick that they accuse David of exploiting his brain damage and use that to pin everything on him. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Little Baz - Ralph Lewis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street - Back street *Jamila House *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya and Ryan suspect Geoff of the robbery; Nick is angry to discover Leanne alone in the flat, with no sign of Gail or Audrey for birthday drinks. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,472,762 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes